xmendestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Projection
Description The Power to project blasts of concussive force from conduits in the hands and envelope the body in raw energy. Energy emitted from the mutant delivers concussive force to its target. The energy can be shot at various levels, from rapid bursts to focused beams. Even contained discharges of energy can be separated from the body and detonated. This mutation gives the freedom to engage enemies from a safe distance and keep them at bay with detaining effects. Innate Powers Powers Psychic Resistance: The Mutant has the ability to resist the psychic influence of Luis Reyes. This does not appear to be a total mental block as other psychics, such as Emma Frost can still communicate with him telepathically. Enhanced Strength: While not to the extent of other mutants with Super Strength, The Mutant has been shown to be capable of breaking through damaged pavements and rooftops in order to access the spaces beneath without doing himself any noticeable harm. Enhanced Acrobatics: As above, while not seemingly in the league of other mutants with this power, The Mutant has shown a great jumping and climbing ability, capable of jumping more than twice his height and landing safely from far greater. He has also been shown shimmying along thin edges with impressive speed considering the situation. Moves Ion Barrage * Double Shot: you can collide two ion shots to cause a huge Explosion. * Ion Lance: Focus your energy into a quick beam to knock back enemies. * Force Pillars: you can launch enemies with pillars of energy. * Overcharge: Discharge energy burst to clear out enemies. Force field(Aura Type Ability):You can create an energy field that both damages enemies and restores health. Meteor dive(Area Type Ability): you can charge your body with energy and dive in the ground causing a shockwave. Energy Orbit(Passive Type Ability): as your m-power meter grows you will obtain a floating orb that will fire seeker shots to surround enemies when ion barrage is fired. Eversource(Passive Type Ability): as your m-power meter grows your body will surge with energy absorbing incoming attack damage and shocking enemies with arcs of electricity. Scatter Shot(Area Type Ability): You can fire a scatter of ion shots that carpet bomb an area with massive Explosions. Giga Beam(Focus Type Ability): Your energy is focused into a constant beam that can incinerate enemies. Critical Mass: Harnessing all of your energy you can unleash the power of a star. Enemies will be dragged into your gravitational pull and incinerated. Your attacks will produce a super nova. Suggested Builds Blaster build(Spammer) Meteor dive(Area Type Ability) Energy Orbit(Passive Type Ability) Scatter Shot(Area Type Ability) X-Genes Gambit(Offensive)+Quicksilver(Defensive)+ Magneto(Utility): the great thing about this build is that it has to area type abilities which the gambit offensive makes full use of. considering the blast radius of area type moves increased further when enemies explodes. the only thing the gambit offensive doesn't cover is regular attacks but energy orbit does. meteor dive, quick silver defensive, and magneto utility makes this build mobile. Dps Build(conservative) Force field(Aura Type Ability) Eversource(Passive Type Ability) Giga Beam(Focus Type Ability) X-Genes Havok (Offensive)Iceman+ Emma Frost(Defensive)+ Quicksilver(Utility): cause of the consistent damage of force field and giga beam Havok offensive piles on this. now cause of the stationary nature of these abilities Eversource has a better chance of happening which also means that a defense boost is needed. Emma frost defensive covers everything that could hurt you. quicksilver utility adds incredible speed to put the distance you'll need while also damaging. toad utility could also be an alternatives. Category:Powers Category:Mutant Powers